Ethereal Judgement
by Kakori
Summary: When an unexpected Clan makes an unexpected alliance, the fate of the Clans rests on one, young, immature apprentice. Will she be able to stop a great evil, and find out a long forgotten mystery? Or are the Clans doomed? Probably the last choice. [First s
1. Musing

Woot!

This is my first ever story…And stuffs. This is based off a roleplay I had with my sister, Kel. I thought it would make a great story so…Here it is. Yes. Um…Please read and review! I'll need help!

Anya

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. If I did, there would be singing…lostsa singing. Oh! And ninjas! See? That's why I don't.

---Prologue—

_shsk. shsk. shsk._

The rustling foliage parted, and a wiry yet muscular ebonite pelt emerged; acrid optics scouting the surrounding area intently before settling in head of him. The terrain before him stretched out for a good hundred yards, lush emerald blades carpeted the ground, a tight-fitting blanket that would soon die away to nothing but broken brown stems. The five willows lay before him; thin and durable bases coated in a soft auburn, smooth and ringed in a deeper cocoa. Pronged branches diverted from the trunks and grew skyward, towards the sun; lithe, bone-like fingers aiming to catch the golden orb of light just beyond their reach. Spades of jade, withering to dull saffrons and some; even brown. Leaf-fall was just beginning, and leaf-bare would not be far behind. Onyx auds swiveled slightly, catching the quiet sounds carried on a delicate breeze; birdsong and the gentle rhythmic flowing of the river, just west of here. With a soft, outward sigh; the rogue continued forward.

His padfalls were silenced by the grasses beneath his paws; inching closer and closer to the willows with each fluid movement. Sleek, whip-chord tail whisking back and forth idly. Once reaching the base of the first willow, the dark-coated tom unsheathed his claws; glossy and as black as night, like the feathers of a raven. Hooking his claws in the bark, he bunched his muscles, thrusting his hindpaws against the ground, the sable-pelted cat seemed nothing more than a living shadow; snaking his way up the willow at a remarkable pace. Reaching the higher limbs, the rogue allowed himself to slow his pace and padded forward, settling himself in an alcove between the the trunk and the limb branching off from the tree; casting his dark form in shadows. Twin pools of molten gold fluttered closed and the rogue leader released a soft sigh of relief.

_For once, it seems... peaceful._

The time comes for every cat to simply forget, and to simply move on. Life really meant nothing and Fallenstar laughed her head off everytime a cat fidgeted at the mention of death. Why fear it? Death was a miraculous adventure for those brave enough to face it. And she in fact, was that cat brave enough. She chuckled lightly to herself. The gorgeous she-cat made her way toward the willows hoping to see Anubis again. The two needed to talk about their plans. Her scent was covered thoroughly with rosemary, making her scent impossible to track. Plus, she had smoothed down her fur, making her look just a bit different up close and extremely different from afar.

Seeing the largest tree, she swiftly sprang up and moved onto a branch, resting her bodice gently on it, the soft breath ruffling her silvery hued peltage. Looking around, she finally spotted another cat...well, well, what joy, it was Anubis himself. _Joy_ she thought. The cat needed to relax and chill. "Evening" she purred, not exactly looking at him. The moonlight struck her pelt, making it seem almost metallic, and making her features seem...angelic. Ah, that was everyone's mistake, judging her and everyone else by looks, nothing else. Ah well, sucks for them.

_'Evening.'_

The soft voice of the fea shattered the moment of something as close to peaceful as the tom could get. He abandoned the harsh laws of reality and all the fickle cats beneath him, and savored such a life; only a simple taste, before it was once again snatched away. The dark rogue tom lost himself in wondering why life worked the way it did, why did something you long for, _peace of mind, to be at ease_; have to be so difficult to obtain? Why must there always be a struggle? Anubis grinned.

Because that was half the fun.

Although, he often wondered why, the simple pleasures in life; ones some are so addicted to achieving, would waste their lives trying to chase after such things. _Dreams, foolish things indeed._ Why must one be granted just a taste of what they _could_ have in life, before it is snatched away? Before life ends, that is really all one hopes to achieve; a simple dream, a legacy. This tom wasn't one for dreaming, though he hoped to succeed in one thing and one thing alone before he passed from this world to the next. _Murder. Bloodshed. Killing._ These things were all second nature to the rogue, a sort of hobby; something fun. They say that once you kill, it doesn't matter how many more come after, it is all the same. The broken bodies and withering spirits, the pitiful cries of anguish and despair that brought this cat a sense of _excitement._

And still do.

_Sadistic._ If there were one word to describe the cat as black as night with livid orbs as cold as the metallic substance of which they looked as though they were carved from, that would be it. Sadistic, a word rooting from Sadism; or a love of torture. A ghost of a smile plastered itself onto the regal cat's maw; the sheer thought of killing made his adrenaline flow, and mind to fixate on the sole task at hand. Torture is a skill, manipulation and torture go hand in hand; a natural bond that would be nothing without the other half. Anubis was a cat whom showed a knack for such; pinpointing a victim's weakness and using it against them to break them; as said, manipulation and torture go hand in hand. Or in this case: paw in paw.

Either way, the rogue in question was stirred from his reverie by a delicate whisper-toned voice. He recognized it instantly; _Ares._ Anubis grinned, despite himself, and his hatred for Clannies. This she-cat had had dealings with him I the past, along with once being a rogue herself. Though, he hadn't cared much for her for the fact the she joined the Clans. Though he was quite intrigued she was allying with him now. The devil in disguise herself; she wasn't so bad, for a Clan cat. Despite being WindClna's leader, the silver-pelted rogue fea seemed to have as much contempt for the Clannies as he. This and only this is what tempted him to accept her offer of affiliating her and her Clan with him. That, and the fact that albeit what he thought of the Clan cats, the Wind lanners seemed loyal to their leader through and through, and may one day prove to be a powerful asset to his Master plan.

He would rid the forest of the Clans, once and for all. No backing down and no giving in; they would be defeated within the start of next leaf-fall. Broken and homeless; all dead if he could help it. Flexing raven-hued claws in earnest, Anubis nodded to the WindClan leader in acknowledgement, a smirk plastered on his maw.

"So, our plan? Of course we are no where near ready to take the three remaining Clans by force, as much as I hate waiting. Though even a mousebrained Clan kit could see we don't have enough forces. Even with your cats and my growing army; we need more. The element of suprise is key here, the Clans will be shocked enough as it is to see that _WindClan_, the least expected of having any alligiences with rogues, is an enemy to them, besides the normal Clan Rivalries. But we need time, and time is of the essence. A solid force is a vital asset to this plan. And once we have enough cats, where is this going? Of course we'll attack, but where? Gathering?...perhaps..."

The short-haired rogue warrior blinked, and began to mull things over silently. He was also allowing Ares to speak if she wished it. The silence was slightly irritating.

_'It's only a matter of time...'_

Ares waited for him to speak, her eyes slightly closed, not exactly facing him. Her breathing was silent, almost as if she wasn't, as if she was dead or transfixed. But oh, Fallenstar was very much alive. To rogues, she was Ares, to clannies, she was Fallenstar. Anubis was surely a natural born rogue leader, cruel to some, respectful to others. Hell, Fallenstar had an advantage over him, her 9 lives. Because their skills were so evenly matched, it would take him much longer to kill her, then her kill him. Now Ares, you're not making sense she smirked to herself.

_What takes him so long to answer? A simple response of evening would be enough_ she thought to herself annoyed. Now, now, WHY was Fallenstar doing this? Simple, for her own clan. Knowing Anubis, he could have gathered a force outnumbering all 4 clans. Better to go with him, not of cowardness, but with intelligence. Besides, Fallenstar was...and still is, a true-born rogue, from the day she was born. Her aliases, Ares, was unknown to any clannie besides her most trusted warrior. _"So, our plan? Of course we are no where near ready to take the three remaining Clans by force, as much as I hate waiting. Though even a mousebrained Clan kit could see we don't have enough forces. Even with your cats and my growing army; we need more._ Se rolled her eyes to herself. No really? As if Fallenstar didn't know. In a cold voice, sounding like splintering ice, full of malice, she spat, "Our plan isn't that hard, even a mousebrained fool could pick that up. Your band is only you right now, while I have enough cats so far, the fire has destructed much of the forest, giving us a better chance, but of course, you'd want a better show hmm?"

Fallenstar knew her power over Anubis, it was just a bit, but still worth a lot. 9 lives against one. Plus, the words she said before, it held no disrespect, she talked as rogues did. _The element of suprise is key here, the Clans will be shocked enough as it is to see that WindClan, the least expected of having any alligiences with rogues, is an enemy to them, besides the normal Clan Rivalries. But we need time, and time is of the essence. A solid force is a vital asset to this plan. And once we have enough cats, where is this going? Of course we'll attack, but where? Gathering?...perhaps..."_. She turned, facing him fully, cold eyes boring into his.

"WindClan has just the amount of chance to ally with others as the others do, Gathering would be annoying, we take one clan at a time, and leave no traces on who or what attack them" she growled.

_"Our plan isn't that hard, even a mousebrained fool could pick that up. Your band is only you right now, while I have enough cats so far, the fire has destructed much of the forest, giving us a better chance, but of course, you'd want a better show hmm?" '_

The rogue leader rolled his eyes, an exasperated sigh rolling from his lips. _She just had to rub it in, didn't she?_ The dark tom gave a slight growl of response, than decided it was best he elaborate, it seemed Ares liked to talk. "True, I am the only of the rogues so far, but give me time...we shall have plenty of cats to overtake those weaklings. Their cockiness of being the dominating power overrides the truth, should they hate to hear it; they _will not always arise victorious._ The Clans are blind to the growing power just beyond their borders, they no longer see us as a threat..._That_ will be their biggest mistake..."

Anubis trailed off, golden orbs flitting shut for a moment or two before opening once more. "A better show? Indeed. There will be no need to slave over that, it will come in due time ..." Obsidian auds twitched slightly, silence overtaking the pair once more. An irritable growl erupted from the wiry tom's throat. Silence annoyed him, to say the least. Anubis's molten pools turned, to observe the serene ground beneath him for the better part of five seconds before ascending to the deep-violet streaked skies above. The foreign silver bodies of what the Clannies called "StarClan", their still forms seemed to mock the dark tom, whom did not believe in their existence. He smirked.

"Those pitiful Clannies will be begging _StarClan_ for help, only to realize the stars above are no more than such, just stars, not _"warrior ancestors"_ whom guide them like blind kits." he spat, a cold laugh shattering the still quiet din of the night. Stabled paws shifted on thee branch, and the rogue leader turned him, so he was once again facing his 'guest of honor.' His eyes narrowed slightly as she spoke.

_'WindClan has just the amount of chance to ally with others as the others do, Gathering would be annoying, we take one clan at a time, and leave no traces on who or what attack them' _

Anubis let a soft chuckle of laughter escape his murky maw. "Ares, Ares... I never said you're Clan was incapable of accomplishing anything; it just may seem a suprise to the others, that it is not _ShadowClan_ assisting us, I believe they've helped rogues in the past..." he trailed off, flicking an onyx-toned ear in disgust at the mention of ShadowClan. He believed the ShadowClanners to be cowards, whom had to hide behind their leader for protection, or other rogues; as past cases serve. "Attacking the Clans one by one...yes. And whom shall we designate as the weakest? Perhaps we should take out the strongest one first; not that that should prove a challenge...although, we don't want our prey alive do we? I figure, if we demolish the stronger Clan, the weaker ones will flee..." The short-haired, shadow-pelted tom spoke about the Clans, as if even the strongest of them weren't very strong. A grin graced his maw.

He wanted the killing to begin.

SO Ares's comment about him being the only rogue so far that they knew of in his band struck home didn't it. She smirked to herself. His words also struck home. _"Those pitiful Clannies will be begging StarClan for help, only to realize the stars above are no more than such, just stars, not "warrior ancestors" whom guide them like blind kits."_ Hell, StarClan WAS true. It was how she received 9 lives! Snarling, she stood, glared at him and spat, "Zip it furball, they are true, explain why on our first fight, you killed me, but I came back." Her voice was full of malice.

_"Ares, Ares... I never said you're Clan was incapable of accomplishing anything; it just may seem a suprise to the others, that it is not ShadowClan assisting us, I believe they've helped rogues in the past..."_ She snorted. "Damn right they have, though I wouldn't call it helping, more like just 'cause they were pieces of foxdung that couldn't defend themselves on their own." Her voice full of contempt. Really, Fallenstar wasn't a huge fan of any clan. Ares, Fallenstar, both were the same. She smirked to herself.

_Attacking the Clans one by one...yes. And whom shall we designate as the weakest? Perhaps we should take out the strongest one first; not that that should prove a challenge...although, we don't want our prey alive do we? I figure, if we demolish the stronger Clan, the weaker ones will flee..."_ She rolled her eyes. How stupid could Anubis be? Very. "Idiot, we take the middle, it will determine the other's strength. The strongest clan would just be smug, maybe worry, we don't attack for a moon or so, let the clans bring their guard down, THEN we attack again, this time at the weakest, we leave no traces, and then wait again," she replied.

"Surely THAT won't be too hard? Have some patience Anubis" she growled softly, a gleam in her eyes. Her eyes blocked any emotion, no trace of evidence on what was going in that mind of hers.

_'Zip it furball, they are true, explain why on our first fight, you killed me, but I came back.'_

Anubis merely turned his gaze upon the forest below him once more, snorting in reply to her comment on StarClan's existence. He didn't waste time on morals; such things as StarClan were only fables the Clans were conned into believing would guide them. His raven-hued nose wrinkled in disgust. Flicking an equally shadowed ear irritably, the rogue leader elaborated. "And here I thought you were better than those weaklings, not relying dead warriors to guide your paws, I thought you would've the brains enough to see through the myths your elder's gulled you into believing as kits..." he trailed off, pausing for emphasis and realizing a soft sigh. "I guess I thought wrong." Heaving another inward sigh, Anubis's whip-chord tail found it's way around his paws and the dark-coated tom decided to let the matter drop; she could believe whatever she wanted. Although there was no denying her "reincarnation", as it were, once she had clearly lost against him; though he decided it was best not to comment.

Acrid pools darted left and right, scouting the terrain ahead, as if something was attempting to conceal itself within the night's gathering shadows. Scenting nothing, the rogue turned his attention back to the silvery fea beside him; in time to catch her response;

_'Damn right they have, though I wouldn't call it helping, more like just 'cause they were pieces of foxdung that couldn't defend themselves on their own.'_

The black-hearted tom grinned. So she taught so too. _ShadowClan_ his conscience scoffed _what pitiful creatures..._ Molten optics flared slightly at the WindClan leader's next statement.

_'Idiot, we take the middle, it will determine the other's strength. The strongest clan would just be smug, maybe worry, we don't attack for a moon or so, let the clans bring their guard down, THEN we attack again, this time at the weakest, we leave no traces, then wait again.'_

Anubis let out a soft, annoyed growl at her questioning his plans, and for the idiot comment. He didn't take lightly to taunting, unless _he_ was the one throwing insults. Though, he had to admit, the plan seemed plausible; nothing more than a mere tweak of his own brilliant scheme. Whisking his murky ears back and forth for a moment in contemplation, Anubis sighed, and began to speak:

"True, though it's your job to get inside the Clans, perhaps you can infiltrate from the inside and work your way out? I'll be observing from my borderlines, and of course taking a few side trips along the way. Those Clannies think their borderlines are like strongholds, thinking their simple scent-markers would keep the predators away. Though, I'm sorry to inform them; it is not as if I was but a mere mosquito, and their borderlines were a dispelling repellent. The world does not work in the way they see it too. Not everything goes according to plan, and of course, we shall be prepared. Back up plans are an essential asset as well; one can never tell when plans shall go astray... I'm afraid not even your little _StarClan_ could tell you that..."

The stabled, rogue warrior heaved a soft, inward sigh as silence consumed the two cats sitting aloft in a willow, shrouded in shadows. The soft bubbling of the river could be heard, even over the soft, ordinary sounds of the night. A ghost of a smile graced the dark rogue's maw; soon this picture-esque night silence will be shattered and the broken, anguished cries of the Clan cats or whatever's left of them... will echo through the empty, spacious din of the darkness long after they fade from the air. Long after, the bodies of those too wounded to survive are buried deep within the darkened, disrupted soils tainted with their own lifeblood.

_Soon..._

She smirked at his words. _"And here I thought you were better than those weaklings, not relying dead warriors to guide your paws, I thought you would've the brains enough to see through the myths your elder's gulled you into believing as kits..."_ Rolling her eyes yet again, extremely annoyed, she retorted, "Explain then, why when you killed me that I came back?" She snorted and added, "And I thought YOU were the smart one" she growled, shaking herself.

_"True, though it's your job to get inside the Clans, perhaps you can infiltrate from the inside and work your way out? I'll be observing from my borderlines, and of course taking a few side trips along the way. Those Clannies think their borderlines are like strongholds, thinking their simple scent-markers would keep the predators away. _She growled and thought about this. Well, it was better then their other plan by just taking by pure force. He's being pretty smart, too smart for my liking, she thought to herself.

Hmm, I guess I can do that, the gatherings would provide the best place to strike. More likely, I guess I can get more information from that time, then any other," she mused. Shaking her head, Fallenstar looked deep into Anubis's eyes with her own, her cold gaze could send shivers up any one's spine, but Anubis was the only cat that could match her in darkness and coldness.

'_Explain then, why when you killed me that I came back? And I thought_ you _were the smart one.. .'_

Anubis merely ignored her heated retort to what he thought of StarClan. It matter to him that she had clearly been... reincarnated, so to speak. Shaking his head slightly, the black-pelted tom decided it was best to let the matter drop and focus on what she _had_ com here for. Plotting.

Resisting the urge to grin, the rogue leader flicked his ears back, content in her reply to his newest idea. _'Hmm, I guess I can do that, the gatherings would provide the best place to strike. More likely, I guess I can get more information from that time, then any other'_ Satisfied, the dark tom deciphered; "Yes, those others tend to have a nasty habit of slipping up, revealing their weaknesses at the gatherings. And what has been seen as just a mere mistake in the past, may be their last . . . " he drawled and glanced about the clearing once before continuing. "Killing the Clans from the inside out will be simple enough. Exploiting their weaknesses and using said liabilities against them will break them, and cause them to falter. Then we strike. Does your Clan have any current 'alligiences' with any of the others? If so, perhaps you can gain from them first . . . they wouldn't expect you to be a threat. The others are simple-minded, and once they believe they are allied with another, they seem blind to threats or attacks their so called ally could inflict upon them."

Anubis's eyes gleamed. The Clan's reign over the forest was soon to end.

What did you guys think? I just pulled that from the roleplay but, cha. Next chapter you'll meet our little hero…nie. XD

R&R PLEASE!


	2. Maple Leaves

Ok, well, I have time to spare before my family's Thanksgiving meal, so I typed this out. Small chapter. Bleh. The next chapter will be better, I promise.

Anya.

Disclaimer- I 'dun own Warriors. But I do own Maplepaw!

* * *

_Maplepaw turned to her left. Even more sad feline-faces clouded the dark era around her. _

"Gawd, even more of you emo cats!" She yipped, pacing back and fourth.

It took her only a few minutes before she realized the cats were closing in on her. She was centered in an arena of cats.

Letting out a squeal-like scream she spun around wildly as paws came out, brushing through her fur.

"Away from me, zombie emo kitties!" She cried, leaping over the lowest point of their barrier. She felt their claws scratch at her underbelly, and ground her teeth.

She landed awkwardly. Her paws slid to the right underneath her, making her land on her side before she scrabbled to her legs again. She began sprinting, making jump-like leaps.

"What the heck?! Ice!" She cursed under her breath, staring at the black ice beneath her as she tried to run.

She looked back. Bad move. The cats were forming one, and with ever yard Maplepaw struggled to cover, the huge cat easily took one step forward and she could feel its hot breath on her shoulder.

She noticed it was whispering something, but she didn't care. She was finally gaining over the cat monster, and she grinned silently. Her victory was short-lived.

She felt nothing under her paws, and let out a scream. She was falling. She turned around; just clawing the edge of the ice to the point she could keep herself from falling down into the dark abyss.

She looked up with terrified eyes. Above her, the cat loomed over. She gasped, almost losing her balance as she tried to claw upwards.

"You! Your…"

Maplepaw woke with a start. She looked around wildly and then let out a sigh. Picking her head up and looking outside of the lonely apprentice's den. Though she herself didn't think it, she was pretty. Pure white coat, with light amber brown ears and tail. Her deep blue eyes shone with mischievousness, like always. The apprentice glanced around. ThunderClan's camp seemed so empty after it's loss of warriors.

"Oh...well then..." She paused.

"Time to bug Sinnie!" And with that, she has a cheery smile slapped across her maw as she skipped out of the den, racing over to her leader and mentor's resting place.

Maplepaw poked her head into the leader's den.  
"Sinnie?"

No reply.

Next she shoved the whole front of her body into her leader's den. "Sinnie? It's your favorite apprentice!" She called again.

Nada.

She let out a frustrated sigh before padding entirely into the den. Against the rules? What rules?

"Sinnnnnnnnstttttttttarrrrrrrrr!" She looked around. Nothing.

"Damn." She muttered, crawling her way out. She shook her pelt and climbed the Highrock. She plopped down on the tippy-top and rested her chin on the longest strip. She let out a very annoyingly long sigh.

"So bored...bored...boredy bored bored...BORED!"

Maplepaw rolled over.

"Alrighty then..." She stared at the sky. Watching clouds...so relaxing...

"So troublesome..." She murmured. A song came to mind and she nodded her head a bit, humming'. She remembered her mother. Her mother used to hum it all the time. Or, for whatever time she had left on this earth.

"Stay happy." She muttered, smiling. Closing her sea-blue eyes, she let out a small sigh, deep in thought. Memories ran through her head.

_'Mamma, where'd all my friends go?' Maplekit asked, looking around. _

A beautiful pure-white she-cat looked at her only daughter with sad eyes. 'I'm sorry dear...They...left.' She looked away.

Maplekit rose a 'brow'. 'Why'd they go anyways?' She asked, tilting her head.

The white queen smiled lightly. 'They were scared. And so, they left.' She sighed, and lay down.

Maplekit frowned. 'But then I'll be the only apprentice...' She was really looking forward to her friend's to be with her...

"I wonder where they did go..." She muttered, opening her eyes again.

"Hmm...Bored AND lonely...Alright! Sinnie...I'm hunt' in you down." She made a goofy grin before leaping of the High Rock and racing out of camp. How much trouble could she get into in one day?

A lot.

* * *

Got to go…Mmm…Turkey…

I'll type more tonight. It's pretty boring for now, and part insane...But it will get better, I promise, when I get all the kinks out of the plot...Yes. Meh. I suck at writing. But I'm getting a tad better on this fanfiction stuff...So...R&R!

Next Time- Maplepaw finds herself in a pickle...and she has a stalker? And were's Sinstar?


	3. Watching

People actually like the story…WOW.

Kel! GIVE ME MY TEN BUCKS! Well, thank you those people who actually like my psychotic rambling cats. Oo I was thinking about it on the way to my mom's house for thanksgiving (My family's divorced, btw) and I thought 'Wow. ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan...well, add least in my story, are as ghetto as ghetto can get.' You'll understand after I post more chappies.

Thank you (Two) that reviewed. XD

And who is Maplepaw's mother? Well…You'll find out soon enough. Evil laughter in background

Disclaimer – I 'dun own the warriors series. But I do own Maple and her stalker. D

----

Maplepaw plopped down in the grass with a panting sigh. She'd been searching every ware for Sinstar; even though it was common sense just to wait back at camp for him to arrive. She groaned.

"Where the hells am I anyways? Beh, too cold, too little trees..." She looked around, blinking.

"Oh crap."

She just noticed where she was. How'd she get there without noticing this wasn't ThunderClan terra? The world may never know. Either that or she was stupid enough to cross two borders. It's probably the second one.

She looked around. "WindClan would understand, right? I mean, where allies...They'd understand why I'm here...Just can't eat anyth-"

**Growl**

"Oh stomach! Be still my aching stomach!"

**Growl Growl**

"Oh shut up. I'm not THAT hungry."

**Growl Growl RAWR!**

"Ok...Maybe I am. But I can't! I don't want to break the friendship my Clan and this one has. It would be wrong and selfish of me. I must complete my mission like a good little apprentice and eat at home." She nodded.

"Who am I kidd'in? Here rabbit, rabbit, rabbit..."

Maplepaw stalked through the brush, her tail flicking from right to left boredly. Her blue eyes scanned the top of the tall grasses. She paused, and shot down automatically into a hunter's crouch. Ahead lay a young rabbit, probably lost, she concluded. Her eyes burned into the rabbit's fur. She stepped forward, lightly. Again…again…

Unknown to the young she-cat, were a pair of coppery golden eyes, watching every move she made. Head dipped low enough in the grass for Maplepaw not to see, the feline slipped off silently, and slightly serpent-like through the mangles of brush.

Maplepaw launched herself into the air, springing on the young bunny and breaking it's spine in an instant. Before she ate, she paused. "Sorry little guy, but we all need to eat." She mumbled before digging in.

In the back of her mind, she knew it was wrong, eating another Clan's prey. But ThunderClan and WindClan were allies, not like WindClan was going to attack them any time soon…

After finishing most of the rabbit, she buried it under the ground, deep enough so that the scent wasn't as strong. Licking her maw blood-less, she surveyed her surroundings. "Why am I here again…?" She asked. Yes, she was a tad forgetful. Just a tad.

"Wait…wait…It's com'in to me…" She thought as hard as she could, going cross-eyed. The cat hidden in the grass slapped its face with its paw. "Dobe." It muttered loudly. Maybe too loudly.

"HEY! I'm not a dobe, you…you…Hey, where are you?" Maplepaw answered, looking around. She didn't see anything. She sniffed the air. Nothing…Just an oddly strong scent of…redwood bark?

"Uh…I know your there! Just come out!" She mewed, padding in a circle. The cat in the bushes rolled its eyes. "Fine, fine, you got me." It hissed, and obeyed, silently cursing the dense apprentice.

Maplepaw turned to face the newcomer. Her eyes widened. 'It couldn't be…'

Short chap again, sorry, buuuuuuuuut…A cliffhanger. Somewhat. Next one I swear will be longer. And I'll post it tonight if someone reviews. Or else you'll have to wait until tomorrow. Yosh. Thanks again!

Remember to R&R!

Next Time – Who's this mysterious cat? And watch the life revolving in RiverClan…


	4. Falling

Thanks. Alright, yay for longer chapter! I'm actually somewhat making the plot matter! Hoorah! Ok then, thanks for people who reviewed and or read and stuffs. And the reason Maplepaw curses…Well, let's just say I really 'dun like saying foxdung and mousebrained all the time. And the reason she doesn't use that is…Meep. You'll just have to wait.

-Anya.

Disclaimer – I (sadly) do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. But I do own my lovable, bloodthirsty rouges.

"You're…MY STALKER!" Maplepaw screeched, making the gray tabby tom in front of her almost fall over. He narrowed his golden eyes, thinking how stupid this she-cat could get.

The tom looked somewhat raccoon-like, the patterns and coloration of his pelt matched that of a raccoon. He even had a black mask around his sun-colored orbs. He looked like any normal cat, about the same age as Maplepaw, and the fact that he had gauze around the part of his leg a Two-Leg would call the 'wrist'.

Maplepaw blinked, looking at him hard. He smelled strongly of redwood. She titled her head. "Who are you? And why are you stalking me?" She asked, giving a determined pout and sitting up straight.

The tom rolled his eyes. "I'm not stalking you, first of all, and second of all, I 'dun need to tell you my name." He said, glaring at her.

Maplepaw wasn't about to give up. "Then what were you doing, hmm, Racoony?" She asked, glaring right back.

The tom rose a brow. "Racoony?" He stated in an annoyed tone. "Yup, since you won't tell me your name." She chirped, smiling. He snorted, "I was following you. Your long ways from home." He mewed, now getting the upper hand-er, paw.

Maplepaw pouted. "So? I'm looking for someone." "Who?" The tom asked, sitting up and licking a paw, his eyes trained on her. Maplepaw let out a small 'hmf', "Sorry, I can't talk to strangers." She snapped, getting to her paws and padding past him, head held proudly and her eyes focused on the plains ahead.

The raccoon-tom gave a frustrated sigh. "My name's Denzel, Ok?" He stated, turning his head to look over his shoulder. Maplepaw had stopped, and she looked back. "Your not with WindClan, are you?" She asked.

"No, duh. That's why my name isn't Denzelpaw." He rolled his eyes. Picking himself up, he padded over to her side. "And you would be?"

Maplepaw chuckled. "You're not a very good stalker if you don't know the name of the cat you're stalking!" She squealed, jumping in front of him, bright-eyed.

Denzel shook his head, blinking. 'How can she be so hyper?' He thought, staring at the she-cat with distaste.

Maplepaw smiled dumbly and waited. "Guess my name."

Denzel growled. He was horrible at games. "Um…Brownpaw?"

"Nope."

"Amberpaw?"

"Nope."

"Stupidpaw?"

"Nop- HEY!"

"Heheh…"

---- Meanwhile….

A pale brown warrior slowly padded out of RiverClan's warrior's den. "What's all that racket about?" He muttered, watching as a ring of cats formed in the middle of camp. Blinking, he went to join them. A small, white she-cat came to him; tears welled up in her deep blue eyes. The tom blinked, startled. Why was his apprentice crying? She looked distressed.

"Dewpaw, what's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone, as soon as the apprentice had stopped infront of him, nuzzling his chest sadly.

"H-Hazelleaf! It's horrible! Horrible!" She squeaked, looking at the ring of cats. Hazelleaf felt dread fill his heart. He licked the poor she-cat's head before breaking away and forcing his way through the crowd of cats. He noted that they all had terrified looks on their faces.

"Hazelleaf!" He whipped his head around to see the leader of RiverClan, Robinstar, rushing toward her deputy. Hazelleaf bowed his head to the ginger she-cat before letting her lead him through the crowd. The cat's made a hall for the two to pass through.

Hazelleaf's heart sank. He felt his eyes get glassy. Lying in the clearing were four cats, not including Mistyeyes, the medicine cat, who looked away sadly.

The pale brown deputy nudged the first cat, a calico queen. She lay slain, blood puddle under her and her face brutally scared. Beside her was a warrior, one of Hazelleaf's best friends, Redfoot. They had gone through apprentice-hood together. He felt a tear stream down his cheek.

Glancing at the next cat, his heart froze. It was a young apprentice, Rowenpaw. The poor thing was just apprenticed, only five days ago. He shook his head, listening as Rowenpaw's mother, Leafpelt, let out a strained cry. She must've been wailing all morning.

Hazelleaf turned to see a golden she-cat on her side, in the same shape as all the others. He gasped, eye's wide. "GOLDENFEATHER!" He cried, racing to the dead she-cat's side. His mate…lay dead before him. He whipped around to his leader.

"Who did this?!" He cried again. Robinstar looked up, about to speak when a fierce yowl sent all the cats into a panic…

--- Back with Maplepaw and Denzel…

"Rosepaw?"

"Pretty name but no."

"Geeze, just tell me!" He whined, growing bored. They had done this for add least an hour. Maplepaw was surprised no one had seen them yet.

Actually, she was in a way, disturbed. It was utterly silent in WindClan territory. If she hadn't of known better, she would've thought all the cats were dead or they had all left to go somewhere or something…

She blinked at Denzel. "Alright, alright. My name's Maplepaw and I'm looking for Sinstar, my mentor." She mewed, rolling her eyes.

She didn't notice that Damsel's eyes had widened a bit, but only a bit, before returning to his normal, grumpy gaze.

"Sinstar, hmm? Big, fluffy, looks sorta like a wolf?" He asked, titling his head. "Yeah, yeah!" Maplepaw nodded enthusiastically.

Denzel smirked. "Behind you." He stated, before hopping off, as quick as a jackrabbit. Maplepaw blinked her eyes wide. She slowly turned her head. She made a goofy grin and let out a fake laugh.

The big tom stared at her, obliviously past annoyed. "And what, my dear apprentice, would you be doing in WindClan territory?" Maplepaw smiled. "I was looking for you!"

Sinstar sighed, turning back to walk in the direction of ThunderClan. "Come on, we better get out of here before-"

"And what would you two be doing on WindClan territory, hmm?" Came a light, feminine voice.

"Fallenstar finds out." Sinstar finished, giving an annoyed sigh. 'This is going to be a long day…' He thought. Turning to Fallenstar, he sighed.

"Listen Fallenstar, my apprentice here-" He poked Maplepaw, who pouted childishly, "Decided to take a field trip without my permission. I just came, following her scent, hopping that she didn't do something stupid…er." He explained, starting to pad again.

The amazingly fluffy gray she-cat turned her head. "Hmm…Fine, fine. But if I find out that your little fluff ball hunted anything, I'll be sure to make you pay, Sinnie-Poos." She mewed, her voice practically dripping with seductive thoughts.

Maplepaw's eye twitched and she bowed her head slightly before bolting out of there, Sinstar at her side.

Once they had finally entered ThunderClan's forest, Maplepaw sighed, her eyes crossed. "Sinnie-Poos? Is she some kind of wh-" "Yes." Sinstar stopped her, sighting, "Yes she is…"

Blah. Hope you liked. Pokes Fallenstar I've been watching too much Moulin Rouge. XD Hugs Denzel Anyways, yeah. I have nothing to say. Blah.

Remember to R&R!

Next Time- The Gathering is drawing nearer, and Robinstar comes to Sinstar with some horrifying news. Meanwhile, Maplepaw has a close encounter with a bloodthirsty black tom by the name of Anubis…


	5. Calling

Alright, 'nother chapter. It's short, but I just need to work on the events that will lead to our beloved climax.

Also, to clear some stuff up…:

Well, this takes place, like…13 years after Firestar's death. Now the clans aren't as keen as to follow the rules. That's one of the reasons the cats act as such. If that makes any sense. Ok, I'm confusing myself.

Sorry for now posting in so loooooooong. I had a Panic! At the Disco concert, which my friend Sophia commented 'It's like watching porn, but much better!'. Ehm. I still thought it was still kick-ass. XD

Anyways…ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer – Ha. Don't own, don't sue.

Denzel growled, his bare pads touching the frozen cobble stone. His golden orbs narrowed, the darkness of the alley surrounding him with its cold, gray brick walls. He picked his way around old cardboard boxes that lay in piles, and or melting in the few large puddles encarved into the stone.

Passing one box, a low, amused purr emitted from its contence. He passed by, unfazed by the unexpected chuckle. "Anubis, what a un pleasant surprise…" He muttered, sitting on his hunches, watching as the dark tom emerge from the crate.

Anubis smiled a smile that would make a kit cry. "Ah, Denzel, are you always this cheery, hmm?" He found humor in it as Denzel did not. The raccoon-tom held himself from rolling his eyes at his leader. "Just cut to the point." He hissed.

Anubis made a fake pout. "Aww, Denny, remember who your talking too." He rounded infront of Denzel, who spat in displeasure of being called 'Denny'.

"Enough, what do you want, Anubis…sir." He stated sarcastically. Anubis sat up straight, towering over the short apprentice-aged cat. "Well, I'm glad you asked. You still remember the meeting I had with the other cats, yes?" Denzel nodded, heaving a sigh. "Oh, how could I forget?"

The black cat nodded. 'Yes, yes. It's time." Denzel rose a brow, his leader's words caught his interest. "Oh really? What do you wish of me now then?" Anubis let out a dark chuckle that echoed in the empty alley. "Well, my dear lad, what I want you to do is simple…"

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Maplepaw blinked, her eyes fixed on Sinstar's den. She carefully replayed what had just happened in her mind, still confused.

She had just awoken, when a ginger she-cat had busted into camp, along with two others. A dark tabby tom and a small apprentice, whom sat by her at this time. She looked down at the shivering white she-cat. The poor thing looked like it had just fallen into the river. She had tried to talk to the small thing, but it was no use. The apprentice was nearly paralyzed with fear.

Maplepaw wondered what happened. She'd have to wait, something she wasn't fond of, until Sinstar came out of his den after the meeting with the two older cats. Speaking of which…

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Maplepaw's head whipped around. Caught in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed Sinstar slip out and reach the Highrock. She noticed the two other cats sitting just behind him.

"As you may know, earlier this morning, three RiverClan cats entered our camp. The cats being Robinstar, Stormcloud and Dewpaw." He paused, nodding to the RiverClan leader. Maplepaw's eyes widened. She had no idea Robinstar herself had come. Nor did she even figure out that these cats were RiverClan. They all smelt so strongly of blood and water.

"They come bringing grim news." He turned to Robinstar once more, before letting her take his spot on the Highrock. Maplepaw stifled a gasp. The leader of RiverClan proved to be in a horrible state, to the point she guessed that Robinstar was on her second to last life.

"Y-Yes, grim indeed. RiverClan, is all the cats who have crossed the river. Three. This morning, we found four dead cats dragged into camp, their deaths were unknown…Until we were attacked. Rouges, over fifty of them, broke into our camp. I cannot explain the bloodshed, but they left none alive. Kits, elders, queens, they killed any cat in their way." She paused, ThunderClan cats nearly holding their breath.

"We fled here. RiverClan is…" She looked down, her eyes weak. "Gone." She whispered, stepping behind Sinstar. Sinstar gave the she-cat a sympathetic look. He turned to the shocked ThunderClan cats. "Robinstar, Stormcloud and Dewpaw are to stay with us, until further notice. Do not come bombarding them with questions. With this tragic news, no apprentice, kit or queen is allowed outside of camp without a warrior. That means you, Maplepaw!" He smirked as his apprentice made a face.

"Cats dismissed." He mewed at last, and the clan broke into clusters of chatter about the news. Maplepaw turned to Dewpaw, who stared glassy-eyed at her paws. She smirked, looking side to side, before slipping off into the bushes…

A white paw's set foot in the dust of ash. It recoiled as if it was bitten by a snake. Maplepaw stared at the four huge oaks around her. Her eyes were wider then the full moon that graced the sky at that very minute. "Old fourtrees…" She muttered. The sacred meeting place of the Clan cats had died, after being abandoned for reasons unknown to her.

She smiled, seeing a small beetle crawling in the middle of the clearing. She leapt after it, only to have the bug panic and crawl as fast as it could again. "Hey, come back." She giggled, swatting at it playfully.

Her ears twitched. Within less then a second she was face to face with a rouge. Her eyes widened a minute, before she changed them into a glare. "What are /you/ doing here." She hissed eyes unmoving.

The black tom didn't seemed scared one bit. Actually, he looked quite amused. The black tom shifted his weight to his right paw. "Well, hello to you too, love." He smirked, sitting down.

Maplepaw pouted. "Fine, what do you want?" She hissed, not really caring he blew her off the first time she asked a question. He let out a dark chuckled that made her spine involuntary shudder.

"Well, your quick to the point, eh, love?" He slyly looked around. "Are you sure you want to know?" He whispered.

Maplepaw stared at his eyes. Bright gold, an miraculous, radiant, mystifying color. A black crow was emerged from the iris, its black wings situated against the golden backdrop. It swooped. A river. Cats. Thunder. Rain. Cold death. Horrible yowling.

And all was black and still.

OOOOOOOH! You like the skillz! It's mostly crap, but I myself like the end. A great cliffhanger, no? Ehm…Yes. I nothing more to say except I'm sorry for making you peoples wait.

Remember to R&R!!

Next Time- Denzel takes a trip down memory lane, and Maplepaw finds herself in a very scary situation…


	6. What Sin Didn't Say

First off…

I am sorry! Writers Block + holidays + School hell. Now, speeding up the chit-chat…Just getting to the story…I promise to be active…er.

Disclaimer- Yeah…'Dun own, 'dun sue.

* * *

Now, for this part of the story, we will have to go back a bit…Before Sinstar was leader, and only Sinclaws, when Maplepaw was Maplekit, when Winterlove still walked these parts…

I remember it clearly…It was a cloudy day, the day Winterlove gave birth. Three kits…Two strong toms and a beautiful white and maple-colored she-cat. The clan was amazed, excited. We needed kits, our warriors were growing old. While everyone was fought up with the new kits, they forgot…there were two queens.

Rosethorn had never been the friendly type. And when she came back from a patrol, dragged in by her would've-been mate, Blackheart, we knew she would never be the same again. She was rarely in camp, even as a queen. She even dared snap at our leader, Cinderstar, when the kind-hearted leader was trying to convince her to stay in the safety of the camp.

Rosethorn complained it wasn't her fault she was a queen now…And it wasn't. It was a dreadful day…Blackheart was so stunned by it; his tender love for the she-cat became hate. Many of the other cats picked this up, for no reason, pretty much. When Winterlove delivered, Rosethorn wasn't there. She hadn't been in camp, or rarely, for add least a moon. And when cats did see her, it was a night, where she would slip into camp just to nab fresh-kill and then dart off.

Cinderstar was growing impatient with the she-cat, and had given off hints that she would shun Rosethorn from the Clan. Many cats didn't care…Except for Winterlove…Winterlove was a different type of cat; her fur was a pure as her heart. She had suspected something was up with Rosethorn, and her suspions were confirmed when she caught a glimpse of the red she-cat entering camp for one of her fast meals. She had given birth.

That night, Winterlove left the nursery, for one last time. She followed Rosethorn until she reached a sandy bank; the river. At the sound of a hiss, she darted up a tree, overlooking the bank. She gasped. Rosethorn paced back and fourth behind her five kits. They all shivered and looked around, letting out mews of confusion.

"Mum, what's going on?" Asked one, the only female kit in the litter. Rosethorn let out another hiss, making the little black she-cat shake and duck beside her gray and black brother, who seemed to be the only one other the then she-cat noticing the danger they were in.

Their mother had cornered them infront of the rushing river, heavy with rain from Leafbare. The little she-cat was about to mew something again, when the thunderclouds overhead crashed. She shivered back down, nuzzling into her brother's fur. The tree other brothers stood, staring at the river like nothing was wrong.

Then it happened. Rosethorn pushed one of the males into the river. The young kit had no time to react, dragged under the water. His head popped up a few times, screeching and yowling, but after going over a small fall, he was gone.

Winterlove gasped in horror, digging her claws into the tree trunk. Her ears perked to hear the black and gray raccoon-looking kit, who stood over his sister, yowl, "Why mother? Why are you punishing us!? And why death!"

Rosethorn let out a horrible laugh, one that could make the very sun freeze. She stared at the young male kit with pure hate and pain. "Because, you, and you, and you! And you!" She whipped around, grabbing another kit by the scruff and throwing him into the water before he could even yowl. His head had hit a rock, and he was done for.

Only three remained. "You ruined my life. All of you." She slashed the other male kit's face, who let out a screech, running blindly to his mother. "Why, whhhhhy!?" He squealed, before his own mother bit down on his neck, snapping hi spine with her claws.

The last two kits watched in horror. Winterlove was frozen, she couldn't move. 'No, no! Move, move!' She screamed in her head.

"I had the love of my life, friends, and respect! But you. You and your…father." She spat the last part out, letting out a screech of agony.

"Your father, Denzel, your father." She hissed, staring at the male kit. His eyes turned from confused, to a strong glare. "Chime…Go." He hissed to his sister, before lunging at his bloodthirsty mother. She wasn't expecting this, falling backwards. She turned around, watching as lighting struck not so far away.

Chime ran as fast as she could, tripping and stumbling, looking back. She turned around again, wailing, before disappearing into the brush. No one ever found Chime, and whether she was alive or dead, we are yet to know.

But then again, this isn't her story, now is it?

Denzel fought hard, but his mother was a trained warrior, he was like a fly to her. And she had decided to squash that fly. He quivered; waiting for the final blow…that would never come…

From above, flew down a pure white she-cat, tackling Rosethorn from the sky. She ripped at the other she-cat's fur, chasing her back towards the river. Denzel watched in awe as his mother and the she-cat fought.

Winterlove was amazed, and slightly disturbed at the she-cat's want for blood. She was no longer a cat, but some creature intent on killing everything it saw. She shook her head, just noticing that her pelt was now stripped crimson. She felt pain take over her body as she threw Rosethorn off her. She fell back on her side, panting.

She closed her eyes momentarily, and sighed. Maplekit, always cheery and energetic…Her brothers would be great warriors…But, Maplekit was different.

Her eyes flew open as she heard the screech of Denzel. She leapt to her paws, stumbling a bit at the pain. Rosethorn, with Denzel in her jaws, laughed evilly. "No!" Winterlove's shrill cry echoed as the lighting struck a tree behind her. She gasped and watched as the tree fell, crushing Rosethorn underneath it.

She ran over, stumbling slightly, to the tree's side. Denzel lay on his side, unconscious, but other then a few scratches, a deep one on his front paw, he was fine. Her gaze softened as she lay down, curling up next to the shivering young kit. She felt darkness surrounding her, and the cool feel of the rain cleansing her of her blood-soaked pelt…Stars…She closed her eyes, a soft smile on her maw. "Maple…kit…" She mumbled, before drifting off into the endless sleep known as death…

* * *

As Sinstar stared out at the rising sun, recalling the events that played while he was a deputy, he sighed. "Maplepaw…where are you?"

* * *

Maplepaw's eyes fluttered open groggily. She was laying on her side, in someplace, dark. A crack of stained yellow light crept into the room. She blinked a few times, rising her head again. Her ears perked and she spun around, to come face to face with the raccoon tom himself, Denzel.

* * *

WHEW! Ok, that was the worse chapter ever, but, yeah. Ta-da. And that is what happened to Denzel…Fun. Yeah, tired so…R&R!

Next Time- Something's up in ShadowClan…Fallenstar has a meeting with Sinstar, and where exactly is Maplepaw? And why is Denzel here?


End file.
